A Night To Remember
by Dani Jones
Summary: A gift for my dearest Petals Open to the Moon; happy belated birthday. This is my gift to you, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. *beams*


_**A/N: For my dearest Petals…happy belated birthday! You have inspired my imagination to its highest peaks, so, in return, I am writing you a piece. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

"Has all been prepared for this evening?"

"Yes, Master; the reservation has been made, the car has been readied, and the Guard is standing by to escort you out."

I beamed, clapping my hand onto Demetri's shoulder. "Excellent,"

Demetri smiled a bit. He always enjoyed getting his Master's approval. The _Fortezza di Volterra_ was unusually quiet this evening, but I expected nothing less. During the weekly assembly that the Volturi attends, I asked for reverence this particular night. For tonight, I would be accompanying a very special young lady out into the city; one that I adored very much.

_Fiona…_

"The car is waiting, Master." Demetri finished.

I nodded in response. "We shall be there shortly."

Demetri bowed his head, and then disappeared from my sight. I continued walking down the darker stone corridor, a smile playing across my face as I could only envision what splendor my love would bring with her tonight. Her clothing was irrelevant; the shine in her eyes was enough to make me giddy.

I straightened the cuffs of my expertly tailored jacket, also re-aligning the ruby cufflinks I had donned. The red silk cravat that I was also sporting had been tucked into my waistcoat, ensuring that it would not move. Tonight was about Fiona, and I wanted everything to be perfect.

As I arrived at her chambers, I knocked gently, smiling as I heard her stand from the bed and straighten her clothing. She took a deep breath before opening the door to face me. I smiled down at her, bowing my head.

"My lady," I greeted, smirking as I smelled blood rush to the surface of her face.

"Stop that," she replied bashfully. I lifted my head to take her in fully. She was clothed in a stunning form-fitting black dress that fell to the floor. Small cap-sleeves shaped the top, and a princess neckline scooped up the front of the gown, giving her a very modest, but classy, appearance. Small pearl earring studs clasped to her ears while a matching bracelet graced her wrist. A small silver chain with a single pearl hung around her neck. I smiled at her overall appearance, taking her hand in mine, and lifting it to my lips, kissing it gently.

"You look celestial, my angel."

She smiled back a sheepish smile. "Thank you. You look very dapper yourself."

Her words were warm and sincere. Something I have not felt in over a millennia. And I loved her for it.

I kept her hand in mine, still smiling at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, giving my hand a little squeeze. "Yes, but you haven't told me where we are going."

My grin turned into a wicked smirk. "To dinner, my darling."

She laughed once loudly, and then lowered her voice, blushing furiously at her outburst. "But _amore_, you don't…eat."

I chuckled lowly, touching her face softly with my fingertips. "But you do. I am still taking you out into the city. And then for a walk."

"That sounds lovely." She replied, smiling up at me. I leaned down, kissing the top of her head softly, inhaling her sweet and addicting scent, after which, I took her hand, and walked with her down the stone corridor towards the awaiting car. Passing lit sconces, wide walls full of priceless antiques, age-old tapestries, and treasured paintings, we finally arrived at the garage. The black luxury vehicle was idling, waiting for a master to take the controls. I touched the silver handle, pulling the door open for her.

She slipped in after giving me a short kiss on the cheek. I beamed – becoming giddy once again – and blurred to the driver's side, falling into the car, and closing the door behind me. I locked the vehicle into gear, and pulled smoothly out of the garage into the blackened night. The lights of the city a short distance away shone brightly through the darkness, as if a beckoning beacon. Fiona's hand rested on the middle console, her eyes dancing excitedly around at the surrounding hillsides. Taking my eyes away from my task for a moment, I took her hand in mine, lifting it to my mouth to kiss it, sending a soft smile. She smiles back, squeezing my hand lightly.

"What kind of restaurant are we going to?" she asked, eyes returning to look back out the window as we entered the city boundaries; shops lit and bustling as the evening business went about.

"What else? Italian." I chuckled. "Is that suitable?"

"Very," she smiled, her thumb brushing the back of my hand.

I slowed the car down as we approached the restaurant I had toiled to select. Tables could be seen set atop the cobblestone floor of the restaurant, couples sat at them. To the right of the main wing of the dining area was a bridge, gracefully hovering above glistening midnight water. Decorative lights were strung above the entire outdoor dining area, the light sound of conversing and cutlery clanking filling the air.

After helping my darling out of the car, I kept her warm hand in mine, walking to the host. Demetri had called ahead – as per my instructions – and reserved the most secluded table away from the main restaurant. Employing millennia-old etiquette, I pulled out the chair for her, sneaking a kiss to the back of her hand before setting her down carefully into, returning her gentle '_merci_' with a sweet smile. I settled myself across from her, pulling in the chair, and straightening the cuffs of my suit jacket once again.

Within a few moments, our waiter joined us. I held my breath and worked not to wrinkle my nose; he reeked of freshly made human food.

"_Buonasera,_ my name is Arnaud, and I shall be your server on this beautiful night." He gushed, taking out a pad and brandishing a pen. He clicked it loudly, and then set it to the pad of paper, looking at me expectedly. I deviated his attention from me to Fiona by gesturing to her.

"Whatever the lady wishes."

Arnaud nodded, giving Fiona a soft smile. She looked a little surprised and immediately looked down at her menu. She hadn't had a chance to glance at it before the prompt arrival of our waiter. She hummed thoughtfully, eyes shooting this way and that across the menu. I chuckled lightly.

"I'll start with a water, please."

"Very well," Arnaud answered, not writing on his pad. He looked to me.

"The same for me."

Arnaud nodded again. "I shall return for your dinner order." He smiled respectfully, turned, and scuttled away towards the kitchens. Fiona watched him walk away, and then turned her attention back to me, a small smile on her lovely lips.

"This is quite strange." She said, playing with the corner of her napkin.

I chucked at her little nervous action. "Why does this unsettle you?"

She let out a small laugh. "Well…I didn't think that you actually…left the fortress. I'm a little shocked that we're sitting here; in public, in the open air…"

I took her other hand across the table and held it. "There are ways of getting around the potential spectacles we can make of ourselves, love. You are special enough to take a risk."

She gave a genuine smile. "That is very kind of you, Aro."

"Anything for you, my love." I returned, lifting her hand to brush my lips across her knuckle. She continued to smile, highlighting her already beautiful appearance.

"I love you, Fiona."

She rolled her lips inward, looking bashful, her eyes darting to mine. "I love you, Aro. More than you know. I've only _dreamed_ that this would be happening to _me_."

"Well," he began, his hand tightening a bit in mine. "I cannot think of a more deserving young woman. I only hope you'll have me."

She blushed fifty shades of red, lighting up the dark night around us. The lights that twinkled above us dimmed dramatically in comparison to her winning smile. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it yet again, feeling her warm skin on my cool lips. Her teeth raked across her bottom lip, heightening my arousal from its previously calm and simmering state.

"Be careful, my darling; you know what that does to me."

She giggled musically, dropping her lip immediately. "I'm sorry,"

"Not nearly as sorry as I am. Goodness, if we weren't in public…" I grumbled, my eyes darting around at the other humans enjoying their evening meal. Although they were not close by, that didn't make it all right for us to make spectacles of ourselves. My thoughts betrayed my logic, as I had the desire to throw her across the table and declare my love for her publicly. Of course, that was very uncouth, and I wouldn't dream of it.

Without justification, that is…

A small grin flickered across my face, my eyes smoldering. Just then, her hand separated from mine, and reached for her menu, holding it up so that she could examine the words written upon it.

"Hmm, the ravioli looks delicious." She commented in a sideways fashion, ignoring the fact that I was ready to pounce across the table and pin her to the ground; a fact I'm sure she was _well_ aware of. A wicked smirk teased her lips, and I knew that she was aware.

"Ash," I replied, giving her a little curl of my lip that made her giggle.

"I think I'll settle on the frittata." She decided, folding her menu and putting it down. She clasped her hands together on the table and leaned on it, looking at me with a soft smile. I returned her gentle smile with one of my own; she could soften me with absolutely no effort at all. It was astounding.

"So," she began.

"So…"

She chuckled. "I've run out of things to talk about."

"That's a first." I joked, sending a playful poke to her leg underneath the table. She let out a sharp exhale as I poked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed, attempting to be menacing.

I only chuckled at her attempt to be frightening. "You are simply…loquacious."

She gave me a sharp look.

"But I like it." I finished, opening my hand to place it on her knee underneath the table.

"I don't talk often," she mumbled. "I listen more."

"I know, darling. I was only teasing you." I replied softly, my jest falling flat to the ground. I kept my hand on her knee, smoothing the side with my thumb. She stiffened in her seat, looking down at the tablecloth as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

A few moments later, Arnaud returned.

"Have we decided?" he inquired, the reek of food emanating from his body, causing me to hold my breath again. I gestured to Fiona. She gave her order, emphasizing the particularities, then handed her menu to Arnaud. He looked expectantly to me.

"_Niente per__me,__grazie_." I responded. Arnaud looked puzzled.

"_Niente_?"

"_Si_,"

"_Si, signore_." He finished, taking my menu from me and holding it with Fiona's. "Your food will be out shortly."

He departed in a slight rush, pushing the door to the kitchens, and disappearing back into the abyss of revolting human food.

I looked back to Fiona. She was looking at me with a half-dazzled expression; her eyes open only part of the way.

"I love it when you speak Italian." She whispered, looking lulled.

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's just so beautiful. Like you…" she trailed off, blushing again, and looking away. I chuckled and reached out, touching her chin, and turning her head back.

"Don't look away. You are the lovely one here, Fiona. I am merely a creature of the night; but you radiate light and life wherever you go."

"Stop it…" she muttered, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Never," I replied, blurring forward and stealing a short kiss to her lips before settling back into my chair, never jostling the table.

* * *

After departing from the restaurant, I took Fiona on a secluded walk around the outskirts of the city. A forest on the west side bordered Volterra, giving us protection and privacy from all sides. Fiona's hand was warm in mine, my thumb stroking the back of her soft and perfectly smooth skin slowly. We walked in silence for several moments before she broke the silence timidly.

"Aro?"

I turned my face to hers. "Yes, _amore mio_?"

Her breathing hitched, causing my inward demon to smirk and swoon at all once.

"Thank you. For tonight, and for treating me so kindly after I kind of…ran into you."

I chortled lightly. "You mean after you found your way into my throne room? That was amusing indeed. I did not know that one could be so disoriented. I'm only glad that I was able to stop your fist from striking me. This hand is far too lovely to be injured."

She flushed crimson, looking at the ground.

Fiona's arrival was not traditional or expected at all. Although I am still unsure of what her intention was, her original plan was to find and interview the owner of the clock tower and square about its historical value. My secretary broke procedure, and allowed her into the lobby. From there, chaos ensued.

Heidi's fishing party arrived shortly after, and Fiona was swept into the group. Of course, I was aware that she did not belong in the group – after hearing their conversation outside the throne room doors with complete ease. During the chaos, I approached Fiona with the intent to get her away from the group. She actually tried to defend herself. The memory amused me as her fist swung towards my face. I caught it easily with my hand, and she lost consciousness shortly after.

"I'm still really sorry about that," she mumbled, still examining the grass beneath her feet.

"Why are you sorry? It is one of my fondest memories. We would not have met if you hadn't tried to strike me." I smirked down at her as she chewed on her lower lip.

"What is your fondest memory with me?" she asked, looking straight up at me, and into my eyes. She had the unnerving quality of being able to see right _through_ me…as if she knew my true self behind the eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't have a wide selection to choose from." I replied, my eyes dancing around her face, taking in the dramatic shadows cast by the moon the peaked through the canopy above us.

"Oh…" she said, her eyes leaving mine to look at something apparently more interesting than me to her left. I could see the embarrassment dance across her features as obviously as the moonlight upon her skin.

"My dearest Fiona," I began, taking her face in my fingertips gently, re-directing her gentle gaze to my face. She looked back at me with those innocent, but piercing eyes, causing my resolve to waver just a tad, but not enough to stop me from speaking my heart. "It is true, I have not had as many opportunities to be with you as I would wish, but…I am hoping to receive more chances in the future. My darling, I know that you have been housed in the fortress this past little while already, but I would officially like to ask you if you would consider…staying with us."

She blinked.

"Me." I finished, holding the side of her face completely in my one hand.

"You're…asking me to stay…?" she breathed, her pupils constricting as her heart rate picked up noticeably.

"Yes," I returned, my own hypothetical heart pounding. At least…I believe it would be pounding. The intensity matched that of a racing heart.

"Aro, I…I have a family. I have friends…I cannot simply disappear…"

I tried hard not to let my face fall. "I see,"

Disappointment filled me to the brim. _Was it me she was trying to avoid?_

"It's not you!" she gasped suddenly, her own hand flying up to touch my cheek. I was astounded.

_Gods above, she can see right through me!_

"It's not you," she repeated, her warm fingers heating up my cool, unyielding skin. Tingles danced around my face from the origin of her touch, returning my previous euphoria and happiness to the surface of my being. It was amazing the control his mortal had over me.

"That was wrong of me to ask you to simply walk away from your life; forgive me."

"Shh…" she whispered, leaning closer to my face. Her forehead rested against mine, ceasing its approach. She rested against me.

An overwhelming urge to feel her soft lips on mine overwhelmed my senses, and I could think of nothing else. I wanted her; I wanted to feel her, please her, _love_ her…

"My Fiona…"

Slowly, giving her time to comprehend my intent, I touched her chin, lifting her face, and touched my lips to hers, kissing her with tenderness, but interlaced indiscreetly with an unbridled passion. Fiona reciprocated immediately, the nature of the kiss immediately deepening.

My hand found the small of her back, pressing her body against mine, feeling her heart thrum with enjoyment. Her hand slithered up my suited back to my onyx tresses, messing up my up-do as she clawed her hand, a soft moan escaping her lips.

The sound set me on fire.

Before I knew it, I had her pressed against the trunk of a tree, my hands pinning her helplessly against it. Instead of pulling away like I expected, she seemed to grin a little, her tongue skirting the bottom lip of my mouth.

She pulled away a short time later, chest heaving as if she had just run for her life.

"Air!" she gasped. I laughed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You are too adorable. Oh dear, I've exhausted you…" I noted as her petite frame began to tremble.

"No, I'm fine…" she mumbled, though, it was obvious she was having trouble standing. She wrapped her arms around my neck, suspending herself. "Really."

I chuckled, kissing the top of her head, and then slinging her into my arms bridal-style. "It is time for our return. Come."

Fiona laid her head onto my shoulder, snuggling into my neck as I walked her out of the shallow forest, and back into the streets of the city.

* * *

As I pulled into the garage of the fortress, a very odd grin spread across her face as she stared at me. I turned to her, smirking. "What amuses you so, _fiore?_"

"I've never seen your hair mussed. I feel somewhat triumphant."

I chortled once, smoothing my hand over the disrupted flow of my usually straight and elegant hair. I glanced into the rearview mirror; I hadn't realized how much of a disturbance she had actually caused.

She giggled quietly. "I like it."

I reached behind my head, taking out the clip that held my sidepieces back, letting my hair free-hang around my face. I ran my fingers through the strands a few times, soon, restoring it to its natural state.

Fiona frowned.

"Don't you fret, my darling. I do this for propriety's sake. Not to mention your embarrassment. Could you imagine the looks you would get if anyone saw me with such mussed tresses?"

Her eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that…"

I smirked triumphantly. "'Tis why you have such a noble guardian." I replied, kissing her cheek before blurring out of the car, holding her door open for her on the other side.

"Such a gentleman." She remarked.

I bowed, the wicked smirk still on my face. "Your gentleman."

She grinned like a child on their day of birth, taking my hand audaciously, tugging me into the fortress. "Hurry up before I fall asleep."

"Well in that case…"

She squealed as I suddenly swung her into my arms, smirking at her little giggle. "A girl could get used to this."

"Remind me to make it a daily occurrence."

She raised her head to kiss my cheek, and then rested it back onto my shoulder. I took her to her bedding chambers, and sat her on the bed as I fetched a nightgown for her. I picked a light blue one that was very flowy, but silky, and seemingly comfortable for a human.

"Do you require assistance?" I inquired, looking at her dozing form.

"Hmm?" she answered lethargically, opening her eyes to look at me. "'s okay, I can do it myself…" she mumbled, standing, and taking the nightgown, disappearing behind her changing screen.

Almost two minutes later, she was back, wearing the gown. I sat on the bed and waited, watching her shuffle tiredly across the ground. Once she reached me, she tumbled into my arms. I caught her easily – but carefully, as not to bruise her.

Caringly, I tucked her into bed; securing the fluffy duvet over her form, and smoothing it over her curves.

"Aro?" she slurred.

"Yes, my darling?"

"W-will you stay with me…?" she whispered, the shyness obvious in her voice.

I paused. _Would it be appropriate to stay with her? Could I control myself in __**all**__ aspects?_

"I'm sorry…" she sighed a moment later, turning away from me, the smell of surfacing blood reaching my nostrils. I took a slow breath – getting a wonderful whiff of her delicious aroma – then exhaled, slipping off my suit jacket, crest, shoes, and cufflinks, slipping atop the bed, and curling next to her. I stayed atop the blankets, forming a cocoon that would keep her warm from my cold temperature during the night. She stiffened, but then turned back to face me, looking straight into my eyes. I smiled gently.

"Thank you for tonight. It was absolutely amazing…"

"Anything for you, my sweet."

She returned my gentle smile, lowering her head to snuggle beneath my neck. I lifted her hand, pressing my lips to it.

"I love you, Aro."

I couldn't help it; a grin split across my face.

"I love _you, _my angel."

With one last kiss to her precious head, I let her rest; keeping my hand on her back the entire night.

At last I could feel happy. At last I found someone I loved.

But best of all…I found someone who loved _me._

* * *

_**And there you have it, my Petals. I hope you enjoyed it. I adore you with all my heart and soul, and I only hope I did our lover justice. Happy belated Birthday!**_


End file.
